1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of electrical accessories, and to the particular field of surge protection equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Building safety is a major concern to any property owner or renter. One concern of anyone who owns or occupies a building is associated with a power surge in the electrical system. The power surge can result from lightning, fires, failures in the electrical system servicing the property, or the like.
A power surge can damage or destroy electrical equipment in the building, and can even start a fire in some cases. Furthermore, a power surge that is of sufficient magnitude may damage other equipment in the building.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a building against a power surge in the electrical system.
The art contains several examples of UPS equipment, power surge protection equipment, and the like. However, there does not appear to be any easily installed equipment that can protect an entire building.
Therefore, there is a need for an easily installed means for protecting a building against a power surge in the electrical system.
Still further, if the power surge is significant enough, there may be a fire in the utility connection box at which the building wiring is connected to the wiring associated with a utility. This could be a catastrophic event.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a building against a power surge in the electrical system as well as protecting against any fire that might be associated with the power surge.